fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Grace
goodbye_by_kurith-d39osin.jpg|base form What are you doing goku by shirocup-d5637s6.jpg|ssj grace with ssj sean before sean sacrifice's himself Summary Grace is girl who got ssj by sean teaching it to her who later marries Sean and becomes the loving mother of Rick and Violet. Art not mind (made by https://shirocup.deviantart.com/ ) Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''High 5-A. 4-C after her training with Sean, at least High 4-C as a Super Saiyan, 4-B as a Super Saiyan 2| 4-A| 3-C, 3-B with her Super Saiyan 4 transformation| 2-B, 2-A '''with her god forms '''Name: Grace Origin: an au in our multiverse Gender: Female Age: 19 (When the Cell games started), 24 (When the buu saga happens), 28 (When battle of gods happens), 29 (When ice comes back to life), 30 (When the ToP happens), 31 (when broly shows up) (physically 4 year older) Classification: Human-saiyan hybird Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Grace has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Pressure Point Strikes, Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a human with plot, Grace grows stronger every time she fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan God later on, increasing her capabilities drastically), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God, Regeneration (Mid-Low) as a Super Saiyan God, Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: 'Dwarf Star level' (Should be normally this strong). Star level after his training with Sean, at least Large Star level as a Super Saiyan (Superior to Sean), Solar System level as a Super Saiyan 2 (Casually stomped Cell, easily overpowering his most powerful Kamehameha from a standing position and at the last second, and then managed to hold back his Kamehameha after his Zenkai despite losing half of her power and the use of one of her arms, ultimately overpowering and destroying him the moment his concentration lapsed)|''' Multi-Solar System level''' (Should be somewhat comparable to Sean, who could contend with a restrained version of Kid Buu, who gradually obliterated entire galaxies)| Galaxy level (Comparable to base Sean), multi-galaxy level (in ssj4, beat up a ssj Sean black and can keep up with and hurt Obuni)| Multiverse level (battled broly in his base form in her Super Saiyan form), Multiverse level+ (in ssj blue battled broly in ssj who fought ssj blue Sean and ssj blue Vegeta and golden Frieza but was still beaten) Speed: 'Relativistic'. FTL+ after her training with Sean, at least FTL+ as a Super Saiyan 1 and 2 (Easily kept track of Sean and Cell in their fight, so easily that he thought they weren't fighting seriously, and then effortlessly outpaced Cell as a Super Saiyan 2)| Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Sean, and can get even faster with her Super Saiyan transformations) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+| Massively FTL+ (keeped up with Sean and Vegeta when battling broly) Lifting Strength: unknown Striking Strength: Small Star Class. Large Star Class after her training with Sean, at least Large Star Class as a Super Saiyan, Solar System Class as a Super Saiyan 2 (Easily overpowered Cell even when he went into a Power Stressed state, forcing him to regurgitate Cyborg 18)| Multi-Solar System Class| Galactic. multi-galactic| Multiversal, Multiversal+ ''Durability: ''Small Star level. Large Star level after her training with Sean, at least Large Star level as a Super Saiyan, Solar System level as a Super Saiyan 2 (Took a blast from Super Perfect Cell, though it broke her arm)|'' ''Multi-Solar System level| Galaxy level| multi-galaxy level| multi'verse level'| multiverse level, Multiverse level+ '''as a ssj god and ssj blue (was able to buy time for Sean and Vegeta to fuse, when her and Frieza were geting beat up by broly in his ssj form, until Whis steped in) '''Stamina: '''Very high. Grace can train for days with minimal rest while constantly pushing herself to her limits and continue to fight against opponents such as Ice and Cell even after being beaten around and essentially tortured, getting up again and again to train more despite the severe damage she deals to herself in the process. In combat, Grace's endurance is famous. she withstood an extended,battle with kid buu even when buu was stronger. During the events of their dbs, she was able to survive an extended combat against all of universe 9 with Sean when she was in ssj, She withstood an extended, brutal beatdown when she was stalling for sean and Vegeta to fused when she was fighting broly with ice before Whis steped in '''Range: '''Standard melee range. At least Planetary to Stellar (Comparable to Vegeta, whose Final Flash can easily extend into outer space) to Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks.| Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts| Standard melee range. Galactic with ki blasts.| Standard melee range. Multi-Galactic with ki blasts| Standard melee range, multiversal with ki blasts, attacks| Extended melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. '''Standard Equipment: a blutz wave flash light Intelligence: '''she has a lot of skill when it comes to martial arts and an intelligent tactician, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a meny of abilities. Her skill when it comes to combat and the usage of ki allows her to replicate other ki-based techniques after seeing them once, can even make new moves on the fly in battle. thanks to her intelligence and skill, Sean stepped down as Captain of Team Universe 1 million and 7 and and appointed her as the new captain of their universe. '''Weaknesses: she needs a substantial amount of Blutz Waves to transform into Super Saiyan 4, she is typically a pacifist who avoids fighting and dislikes killing opponents. Due to this, she often keeps her true power restrained so as to avoid harming others. As a Super Saiyan 2 Grace was prone to overconfidence, even dipping into sadism during her battle with Cell and seeking to prolong his suffering as retaliation for his crimes Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with her plot blood, Ki acts as the source of Grace's incredible power and abilities. Grace's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows her to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. These include: *'Kamehameha:' Grace's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Sean use it, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. As her signature technique, it is something that Grace has used on many occasions, and she used a number of variations over the course of her fighting experience, such as firing it from her feet, using it to propel herself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. *'Destructo Disc:' Krillin's signature technique, which Sean presumably copied from him and then grace copped sean. Raising his hand above his head, grace creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which grace can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which grace copeyed. Bringing her hands up to his face, grace can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. Martial Arts: grace is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teacher. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Grace will remain at her peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Grace to constantly push her own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Grace is badly injured, allowing her to reach a whole new level of power once she recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan and humans with plot that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Grace finally becomes a Super Saiyan out of sheer rage. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans and humans with plot, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Grace managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before grace mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing her to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. **'Super Saiyan 2nd Grade:' Also referred to by the name "Ascended Super Saiyan", this is an extension of the original Super Saiyan form that forcefully floods ki through the user's body by concentrating every single nerve, allowing for an increase in speed and strength. This is only a variant of the original Super Saiyan form, not a separate transformation. While it increases Grace's power and speed significantly, it drains a lot more ki and is overshadowed by the efficiency of the Full Power Super Saiyan state, leading to Grace eventually dropping its use. *'Super Saiyan 4:' An incredibly powerful transformation only available to a Saiyan or human with plot who has transformed into a Golden Oozaru and regained control of themselves. Grace needs to be exposed to Blutz Waves to access this transformation even after unlocking it. It is a different branch of transformation than the previous three Super Saiyan transformations, and it returns Grace to the prime of her youth when she uses it, giving her access to her full power on top of its own. Super Saiyan 4 is much more efficient than any Super Saiyan transformation before it, allowing it to be easily used and maintained. Super Saiyan God: A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans or humans with plot, or through rigorous divine training. Grace reached this form by trading with her Angel for a year like olive. In this form, Grace gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals, as well as the ability to absorb and nullify energy and ki-based techniques. After achieving this form, Grace can transform into it whenever she wishes and retains some of the divine power even in her base state. Super Saiyan Blue: A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control. Key: Android Saga | Buu Saga | Dragon Ball Super| Post-Tournament of Power\Broly Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Dragon Ball Category:Our multiverse Category:Humans Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Geniuses